


Danny's Christmas Present

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e10 In Excelsis Deo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny have a business dinner together.





	Danny's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

DISCLAIMER:THESE CHARACTERS ARENT MINE,THEY BELONG TO AARON SORKIN AND NBC.

NOTE:Ive always believed that there is somethiung connecting CJ and  
Danny's business dinner in IED and their first kiss in HSFTTT.  
Remember I love comments!

DANNY'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT

CJ sat in her office and looked at her watch. 6:45. Danny  
would be meeting her for dinner soon. A business dinner CJ reminded  
herself. There was definately an attraction to the handsome reporter  
she couldn't deny, but of course she couldn't let Danny know.  
Besides, how would it look if the White House Press Secretary was  
dating a reporter? CJ asked herself.  
She reached over and picked up the can of fish food Danny had  
given her that afternoon and sprinkled a few flakes into Gail's  
fishbowl. He had surprised her with his present that afternoon,  
perhaps even more when he confessed that he had a crush on her. CJ  
smiled as she dipped the tip of her index finger into the  
water,letting the fish swim toward the top. Suddenly, Danny was at  
the door.  
"Hey. Ready to go?"  
CJ looked up. "Yeah. I was just giving Gail her dinner before  
we leave. And remember Danny, this is just a business dinner." CJ  
reminded him again as she walked toward Danny.  
"I know. Just a business dinner." Danny repeated as he helped  
CJ on with her coat.  
"Good. As long as you understand that." CJ turned and looked  
at him. "Where's your notebook?"  
Danny broke his gaze from CJ and looked down at his own body.  
"I guess I forgot it. You want me to go back to my office and get  
it?"  
"Danny," CJ whined as she walked back towards her desk. "No,  
don't go back. Here you can borrow one," CJ said as she handed Danny  
a pad and a pen from her desk.  
CJ felt an amazing electricity between them as her fingers  
lightly touched Danny's hand as he took the notepad from her.  
"Come on, lets go."  
"Okay," Danny said as he followed her out of the office.  


______________________________________________________________________  
_________  
Later, about half way through the meal and after they had  
finished talking about "business", CJ smiled across the table as  
Danny told her a story about a party during the last presidency. She  
had to admit that she was having a pretty good time. As Danny  
continued on with the story, CJ laughed nearly choking on her water.  
Concerned, Danny rose from his chair slightly.  
"Are you okay?"  
CJ stopped coughing. "Yeah I'm fine."  
Danny sank back into his chair. "Good. You hungry for  
desert?"  
CJ sat back and breathed audibly. "No. I don't think I've  
eaten that much in a long time."  
Danny smiled at her. "Okay. Ready to go?" he asked as he  
paid the bill.  
CJ nodded as she stood and pulled on her coat.  
______________________________________________________________________  
__________

CJ laughed as Danny finished telling her a story about how  
Josh had told him about her passion for goldfish.  
The two walked down the hall until they reached a door near  
the end of the hall.  
"Well, this is it," CJ said as she took the small white box  
from Danny.  
"Thanks for a nice evening," she said as she put the key in  
the door.  
"Yeah, I like doing business this way. Oh by the way, here's  
your notebook."  
CJ looked at Danny and smiled "Thats okay, you keep it. Merry  
Christmas Danny." she said as she opened the door and started inside.  
"Hey wait," Danny said, stopping her. "How about a good-night  
kiss. Make it an early Christmas present."  
CJ rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good night Danny."  
"CJ," he said as he looked up at the mistletoe hanging in the  
doorway.  
She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Now how about a real kiss?" he asked as he moved closer.  
CJ smiled as she stepped inside. "Goodnight Danny."

  
THE END

  


End file.
